


Sweet Dreams are Made of....

by japhanforever



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japhanforever/pseuds/japhanforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan falls asleep while he and Phil are watching TV one night and get’s a little vocal while he is dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of....

**Author's Note:**

> This is /sort/ of inspired by the song L$D by A$AP Rocky. Dan had mentioned it in his last YouNow for the month of May 2015 and ever since then I have been listening to it on repeat and this is kind of what it made me think of, so here we are.
> 
> (This fic was written in June of 2015 and published on my tumblr of the same name)

It probably wasn’t the best idea to start a new anime at ten in the evening, but that is what they had done. Now, at three in the morning, he could barely keep his eyes open. Phil, however was happily tapping away at his computer whilst still completely interested in the anime. Dan didn’t want to fall asleep and miss part of the episode, because then he would have to secretly rewatch it in order to keep up with Phil, but he also didn’t want to call it a night because he was the king of staying up late and he couldn’t tap out before Phil did. That would be losing, and Dan didn’t lose. Or he didn’t most of the time. And most certainly not to Phil. He focused as hard as he could on the screen before him, trying to take in everything that was going on, but nothing was really making sense. He had gotten to that point in the night where even pretending he could follow a plot line was too much to ask for. His eyes were actually burning from trying to stay open. He would just rest them for a moment.

///

Phil looked up from his computer. He had heard Dan’s breathing change next to him a few moments ago, but now he was quietly snoring and there was no question he was sleeping. He had been half watching the TV and half watching Dan struggle to stay awake. He was enjoying it, because usually it was the other way around. Dan was much more of a night owl than he was, but today was different because once again, Phil had accidentally had full caffeine coffee at around six pm and now he was up and would be for a while. Dan, on the other hand, had been up since 9, which was early for him, so it only seemed reasonable that he would fall asleep before Phil. He was kind of glad, too. Dan always looked so happy when he was sleeping, so at peace. Phil liked seeing him that way.

Knowing Dan would be mad if he missed part of their show, he switched it off and turned on a baking show he had seen before, but it was really only for background noise. Dan stirred a little in his sleep, stretching, his feet digging into Phil’s hip momentarily before he settled back into his spot, making little sleep noises. Phil smiled and looked back to his computer.

///

Dan tried his hardest to open his eyes again. When he did, he saw the program still on TV, but this time different. There were no subtitles. If he was having a hard time following it before, he had no idea what was going on now. He looked down the sofa to see Phil exactly where he had been before, his computer on his lap, watching the show as though nothing was different. What Dan didn’t understand was he felt so much more awake now.

“Phil? What time is it?” he asked, his voice sounding more echoey than normal. He felt very strange.

“Why?” Phil answered, turning to face him.

“Did I fall asleep for a long time?” Dan asked, sitting up.

“You’ve been awake as far as I can tell.”

“Oh, alright then,” Dan answered. This still didn’t feel right. Something was off.

///

Phil jumped at his name.

“Phil?” Dan called again.

He looked to his friend and from what he could tell, he was still sleeping.

“What is it, Dan?” he answered, just in case.

Dan just let out a little hum and nuzzled his face into the sofa.

///

Dan felt Phil shift on the sofa next to him, moving closer to him.

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked turning away from the program once more to face Phil.

“Nothing,” Phil answered, but he reached out and put his hand on Dan’s cheek, running his thumb over Dan’s cheekbone.

Dan’s heartbeat quickened. This was too close, and both of them knew that. Or at least, Dan thought they both did. He always attempted to keep some distance because he knew that at this point, if he got too close it would be dangerous. He had been holding back for years and he didn’t know how much longer he could. He didn’t know what would make him snap.

But as much as he wanted to stop himself, he could feel himself leaning into Phil, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Phil pulled back from him and smiled. That was enough to make Dan completely let himself go. The next thing he knew he was straddling Phil where he sat on the couch, kissing him hungrily, his hands tangled in Phil’s hair, Phil’s hands at his waist holding him closer. Dan bit at Phil’s lower lip, letting out a low almost growl like noise as he did so. Phil bucked his hips, grinding himself against Dan. Dan groaned Phil’s name in response.

///

Phil was almost one hundred percent sure he had heard Dan let out a little moan a moment ago, and when he looked up to find Dan, cheeks flushed and grinding his hips into the couch, he felt his suspicions were more than confirmed. Feeling odd being in the same room as his best friend while he was almost most definitely having a sex dream, Phil picked up a glass he had been drinking from earlier to go get some water and maybe a handful of cereal from the kitchen, hoping that maybe whatever was getting Dan going in his sleep was over when he returned. He couldn’t stay here and watch it happen, even if part of him wanted to. That was just too creepy, even if he had just spent the last half hour intermittently watching his best friend sleep. He had just stood up glass in hand and had almost made it out of the door when he heard Dan moan again.

“MmmPhil.”

Phil, shocked, dropped the glass. It shattered, sending shards every which way.

The dream was about him.

///

Dan awoke suddenly, sitting up at the sound. He immediately realized that he was in the lounge, the light was on, and Phil was standing by the dining table. The floor was covered in broken glass.

“Don’t get off the couch, you’ll cut your feet. Let me get you some shoes,” Phil said hurriedly and went off down the hall towards their bedrooms. At that moment, Dan realized he couldn’t really stand up if he wanted to. Well he could stand up but it would make everyone uncomfortable as he had a huge hard on and he was wearing his pajama pants. He quickly tucked himself into his waist band so his dick lay flat against his stomach. Phil came back with his shoes, handing them to him without making eye contact.

“Um, I have to go get the Hoover,” Phil said, leaving the room quickly again.

Then Dan remembered the dream he had just been having. About him. And Phil. And how Phil had been sitting right at the end of the sofa next to him while it had happened. He slipped on his shoes, his heart suddenly racing. What if he was moving in his sleep. Phil must have known he was having a sex dream of some sort, with the way he was acting.

Phil came back in with the vacuum.

“You ok, Phil?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, why?” Phil answered, too quickly.

“Just wondering,” Dan said, gesturing to the broken glass on the floor.

“Oh yeah, you just said something in your sleep and it made me jump. You can go to bed if you want, I can clean this up,” Phil replied.

“Yeah, ok,” Dan said. He could tell Phil was uncomfortable. He walked over the glass and into the hall way. He was going to just drop it but he couldn’t resist asking, “ What did I say?”

Phil paused before answering, “Just my name. Twice.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Dan sighed.

“Do you remember what you were dreaming about?” Phil asked

“Yes.”

He expected Phil to ask him what, but he just nodded and went to plug in the hoover. Dan stood there for a moment before he went down the hall to his room.

///

He could hear the Hoover going through his wall. He couldn’t sleep. He was ninety-five percent sure that Phil knew.

“Ow!’ he heard Phil say through the wall. “Shit.”

Cussing. That meant Phil was actually hurt. He got out of bed and hurried down the hall to check on him.

Phil was sitting on the floor holding his hand, which was bleeding pretty badly.

“I’ll get a some paper towels,” Dan said just as Phil looked up to see him.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the paper towel roll and then rummaged through the cabinet and grabbed some neosporin and bandages.

He hurried back into the lounge.

“Let me see it,” he said, checking the ground for more glass before sitting down. Phil held out his hand, revealing that he had cut his palm. With all the blood, Dan couldn’t tell how bad it was, so he set on cleaning it up.

“How’d you manage?” he asked, gently wiping away the blood.

“There was a piece that was too big for the Hoover to pick up and it got stuck in the hose mouth. I tried to pull it out and this happened,” he answered, watching Dan’s work very closely.

Dan chuckled a little bit. “Why’d you have to go and drop a glass, you knob?”

“Hey, you would have, too, if I had been doing what you had.”

Dan put the dirty paper towel down on the ground, then held Phil’s hand flat with both of his so he could study the cut. It was about five centimeters long and deep, but not deep enough to need to go to A&E.

“What, saying your name?” Dan said casually, putting the medicine on Phil’s hand.

Phil winced, drawing in a hissing breath.

“Sorry,” Dan said, his face twisting into a grimace. He didn’t like to see Phil in pain.

“It was the way you were saying it.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Dan repeated himself.

“It’s alright. It’s bound to happen when you spend as much time together as we do.”

“What is?” Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

“You know. Dreams like  _that_. It’s normal.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Dan scoffed.

“Was this not the first time?” Phil asked, still staring at his hand and Dan carefully put a plaster on it.

Dan shook his head.

“Oh.”

“Is it still okay and normal?”

“Have you ever thought about it while you were awake?” Phil asked, finally looking at Dan’s face.

Dan nodded again.

They were quiet for a moment.

Dan finished with Phil’s hand and patted it gently.

“All fixed,” he said quietly, not letting go.

“Thanks,” Phil said.

There was notable tension between them, neither of them trying to separate their hands.

“I’ve had them, too, you know.” Phil said, breaking the silence.

Dan smiled.

“How about when you’re awake?”

Phil smiled shyly.

“You know, we could, like IRL.”

“Did you just use IRL in a sentence while you were trying to hit on me?” Phil laughed.

“Did it work?”

Phil pulled Dan into a kiss.

“You ass,” Phil said, pulling away.

It was better than Dan could have ever dreamed.


End file.
